Pokuta
by madelayne
Summary: Lily Potter wskazuje na zdjęcie pani o ciemnych, kręconych włosach pytając "kto to?". Ginny Potter skrywa w sercu bolesny sekret przeszłości. One-shot inspirowany powieścią Iana McEwana.


Ginny Potter szamoce się w koszmarze, wierzga, niemal lata między jednym a drugim skrajem łóżka, ściskając między nogami pomiętoszoną kołdrę. Jej drżące wargi, przyprószone niczym rosą kroplami zimnego potu poruszają się niespokojnie, a spomiędzy nich ulatują urywane półsłowa.

Na chwilę zamiera, zaciskając dłonie o pobielałych kostkach na prześcieradle. Napina mięśnie, wypuszcza świszczący oddech. Wydaje, że się uspokoiła. Wtedy otwiera niewidzące, przechylone białkami do góry oczy i wydaje przerażony okrzyk. Pierwszy z wielu.

Zaprawiony Harry wbiega do sypialni i rzuca zaklęcie wyciszające. Łapie zimne, mokre od potu ciało swojej żony i otacza ją szczelnie ramionami, unosząc do pozycji półleżącej. Ginny porusza się chaotycznie, jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. Z jej gardła uchodzą urywane, chrapliwe krzyki. Mąż potrząsa nią za ramiona, przytrzymując jednocześnie szyję i powtarza niezłomnie _„Ginny, kochana, wróć, wróć do mnie"_. Kobieta próbuje z nim walczyć, jednak jej ciało wreszcie opada z sił, a ostatni, najwyższy i najbardziej piskliwy wrzask powoli przechodzi w szloch. Desperacko wtula się w ciało Harry'ego, jakby był jedyną ostoją, jej jedynym punktem zaczepienia. Może faktycznie tak jest.

-Ona po mnie przyszła, Harry – zawodzi, gdy jej ciałem wstrząsa lament tak silny, iż wydaje się, że zaraz połamie jej żebra – Ona mi nigdy nie wybaczy. Przyszła mnie zabić. Ona nigdy nie…Ona chce pokuty…

* * *

-Mamooo! – zawodzi przeciągle Lily z jadalni. Kobieta wzdycha, odkłada nóż do krojenia warzyw na bok i podchodzi do stołu, na którym najstarsza pociecha Potterów rozłożyła starą kronikę szkolną swoich rodziców.

-Co tam masz, kochanie? – pyta, układając dłonie na pokaźnym brzuchu, z którego niedługo na świat wydostać ma się Albus Severus Potter.

-Znalazłam cię! – woła uradowana dziewczynka, przerzucając energicznie stronnice albumu. Jej kitka jasnorudych włosów wesoło podskakuje. Zatrzymuje się w połowie, przekręca kronikę w stronę Ginny i stuka palcem w jedną z fotografii. Kobieta pochyla się z zainteresowaniem, zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho i momentalnie zamiera. Przez twarz przemyka jej dzika, niemal zwierzęca panika. Ma wrażenie, że jakaś lodowata ręka zacisnęła się wokół jej gardła.

-A co to za pani? – pyta niczego nieświadoma, sześcioletnia Lily. Zanim zdąży odwrócić głowę i spojrzeć na matkę, ta już przybiera najpogodniejszy uśmiech, na jaki ją w tej sytuacji stać.

-A to… - zaczyna niepewnie Ginny, starając opanować się drżenie głosu – To jest moja przyjaciółka ze szkoły, Hermiona Granger.

Wypowiedzenie jej imienia kosztowało więcej wysiłku, niż cała przeklęta wojna.

* * *

-Mój bohaterze! – krzyczy Ron z rozczulającym uśmiechem, biorąc na ręce dwuletniego Albusa. Chłopiec wyciąga małe rączki w kierunku najukochańszego wujka. Po chwili stopy chłopca odrywają się od ziemi, a on sam wiruje w ramionach mężczyzny.

-Ron, na brodę Merlina, ostrożnie! – warczy Ginny, wyłaniając się z salonu – Wiesz doskonale, że więcej dzieci mieć nie będę, więc obchodź się delikatnie z tymi, które są.

Ron nie okazuje już nawet skrępowania w tym temacie. Za dużo zostało wylanych łez i wykrzyczanych słów. Oswoił się z tym. W związku z tym odstawia delikatnie chłopca na ziemię, by chwilę później robić helikopter pięcioletniemu Jamesowi. Ginny wzdycha.

Ron uwielbia jej dzieci. Gaworzy i bawi się z nimi, łaskocze je, kupuje im słodycze i przemyca zabawki ze sklepu George'a. W końcu łapie w swoje silne ramiona Lily, podrzuca ją do góry, po czym usadawia na kolanach.

-Jak tam, księżniczko? – ośmiolatka oblewa się rumieńcem – Ależ nam to zleciało! Niedługo idziesz do Hogwartu!

Ginny obserwuje brata z pokoju obok, oparta o framugę drzwi. Lustruje dokładnie szeroki uśmiech Rona, jego dołeczki w policzkach i błyszczące, brązowe oczy; takie same, jak Jamesa i jej samej. Lily też ma brązowe oczy, jednak jest to inny brąz. Nie piwno-bursztynowy, lecz głębszy, ciemniejszy, czekoladowy.

Uśmiech zamiera na ustach Ginny, gdy wyobraża sobie, że jej brat dostrzega w tych słodkich, czekoladowych oczach niemal dziesięć lat koszmarów swojej siostry. Niemal widzi uśmiech Rona, który zamienia się w grymas obrzydzenia, kiedy mężczyzna odrzuca od siebie dziewczynkę. Niemal widzi potępienie w jego oczach, skierowane na zrozpaczoną siostrę.

Ginny ma wrażenie, że drgający na jej wargach niczym jesienny liść uśmiech pęknie, załamie się, a ona zrobi to samo – rozleci na milion kawałków. Wbija sobie boleśnie paznokcie w ramię, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem.

* * *

-Wiem, że jest ci ciężko – szepcze Harry w ustami przy lewym uchu swojej żony, łaskocząc skórę i wprawiając w ruch luźny kosmyk jej płomiennych włosów – Wręcz niewyobrażalnie ciężko. Ale jesteśmy w tym razem. Pamiętasz?

Ginny obejmuje oburącz kubek wystygłej już herbaty. Zaciska mocniej ręce, aż bieleją jej knykcie.

-Nie, Harry – odpowiada pustym głosem – Kocham cię i dziękuję ci ogromnie za to wsparcie… Ale oboje wiemy, że jestem w tym sama. To moja…

Mąż wciąga powietrze, jąka się, formułuje w ustach odpowiedź. Zanim jednak ją tworzy, oboje unoszą głowy, słysząc łoskot stóp na schodach. Po chwili jasnoruda kitka jedenastoletniej Lily śmiga im przed oczami.

-Córcia! – woła kobieta pogodnie – Gotowa na swoje pierwsze szkolne zakupy?

* * *

Paznokcie czternastoletniej Lily dudnią na powierzchni stołu nieprzerwanym stukotem od dwudziestu minut. Ginny wciąga głęboki oddech i odwraca się od blatu, patrząc na córkę z irytacją.

-Możesz się wymigiwać alergią na orzechy od pomocy przy robieniu świątecznego ciasta, ale wydaje mi się, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć.

Wytrącona z równowagi nastolatka podrywa głowę i uderza z głuchym plaskiem otwartymi dłońmi w stół. Na jej bladej twarzy pojawia się rumieniec.

Ginny patrzy na nią wyczekująco. Lily chrząka.

-Bo wiesz, mamo, ty i tata, i wujek Ron to jesteście sławni w szkole…Znaczy, no nie tylko w szkole, tak ogólnie. Ale w szkole są tablicy upamiętniające was, i wujka Neville'a, i ciocię Lunę… No i tak się zastanawiałam, bo jest też tak dużo zdjęć tej pani z kręconymi włosami, z którą masz zdjęcie w kronice, a nigdy jej u nas nie było i tak sobie myślałam…Helena, tak?

Ginny zaciska niepostrzeżenie dłoń na kancie blatu. Przełyka ślinę.

-Hermiona – rzuca ozięble zachrypniętym głosem. Krzywi się i chrząka – Ma na imię Hermiona. Dobrze, że pytasz, bo masz prawo znać tę historię, chociaż tak naprawdę nie ma o czym opowiadać.

Idzie do salonu, po czym wraca z kroniką szkolną. Otwiera na dobrze znanej sobie stronie i zaciska wargę, czując promieniujący ból.

-Nie jesteś dzieckiem, Lily, i wiesz, że wojna była tragicznym przeżyciem. Dla mnie, dla twojego taty, wujków i…po prostu wszystkich – westchnęła cicho – A podczas wojny wszystko jest wzmocnione. Wszystkie uczucia. I czasem przez to popełniamy straszne błędy.

Przez chwilę przesuwa palcem po obliczu z fotografii, zagryzając wargę.

-Hermiona miała wtedy siedemnaście lat i jak wiele, wiele innych osób, poddała się ferworowi wojennych uczuć. Zakochała się. W tym o, tutaj, widzisz? Z prawej. Niestety, był to ktoś…Trudny. Jej ukochany miał burzliwą, mroczną przeszłość, związaną ze śmierciożercami. Nie dziwię jej się, że ze względu na to ukrywała ten związek, jednak…Gdybym miała o tym pojęcie, sprawy przybrałyby nieco inny obrót.

Trwała Bitwa o Hogwart, o której uczyłaś się na historii. Braliśmy w niej udział. W życiu nie byłam tak przerażona. Ginęli ludzie, których znałam od małego; moi rówieśnicy ze szkoły, przyjaciele, twój w-wujek Fred… I nie wiedziałam, nie miałam pojęcia, że na tym chłopaku można polegać, że przeszedł na naszą stronę. Widziałam śmierć zbyt wielu ludzi, zbyt wiele wycierpiałam. Gdy opadł bitewny kurz i rozpoczęło się pacyfikowanie niedobitków wrogiej armii, ja…wskazałam na niego. I dałam na dowód jego różdżkę, której, jak się potem okazało, nie używał podczas walk, została skradziona na długo przed bitwą. Aurorzy wtrącili go tymczasowo do więzienia, a Hermiona była zrozpaczona i wściekła. Nigdy mi tego nie wybaczyła.

Gdy Ginny uniosła wzrok, spojrzenie jej córki było pełne szoku, niezrozumienia i jakiegoś dziwnego wyrzutu, jakby chciała krzyknąć matce _„Dlaczego?"._

-Rozdzieliłaś ich…na zawsze?

Ginny zaśmiała się ochryple, udając rozbawienie.

-Hermiona była najmądrzejszą uczennicą stulecia – po minie Lily widać było, że zdążyła to przeczytać na którejś z tablic pamięci –Jesienią 1998 roku za jej namową zmieniłam zeznania dotyczące tego chłopaka w Wizengamocie. Gdy doszło do procesu, obroniła go i uwolniła. Pomimo moich prób wyjaśnienia, przeprosin i błagań, nigdy nie odzyskałam jej zaufania. Nie zdołałyśmy przeskoczyć tej bariery. Jej ukochany nie czuł się bezpiecznie w naszym społeczeństwie, więc wyjechali do Francji. Od tamtej pory nie widziałam Hermiony.

Lily pokiwała powoli głową. Ginny odetchnęła z nieopisaną ulgą, gdy oblicze jej córki się rozpogodziło.

-Bałam się, że doszło do tragedii – zaśmiała się Lily, powodując u swojej matki dreszcz na plecach.

-Lily, zachowaj to dla siebie, dobrze? – szepnęła, patrząc w ciemne oczy dziewczyny – Nie dyskutuj o tym z koleżankami, kuzynami, wujkami, nawet Jamesem czy Albusem. To prywatna historia z życia dwójki ludzi i nie zasługuje na rozgłaszanie. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, przyjdź do mnie lub do taty.

Na długo po tym, jak pogodny śmiech Lily przestał brzmieć echem w głowie kobiety, odważyła się sięgnąć po starą szkolną kronikę. Jej serce wydawało się rozpaść na nowo na milion odłamków, gdy z fotografii mrugnął do niej Draco Malfoy z aroganckim, pewnym siebie uśmiechem.

* * *

Ginny przez lata praktyki stała się mistrzem w sztuce kłamania. Stało się to naturalne jak oddychanie, normalne jak parzenie porannej kawy, łatwe jak machnięcie różdżką. Kłamała przez połowę swojego życia.

Kłamała też swojej córce mówiąc, że nie widziała Hermiony od lat. Spotykała się z nią całkiem często. Kilka dni po rozmowie z Lily przyszła do przyjaciółki. Przez chwilę bawiła się zapalniczką, po czym zaczęła swój tradycyjny monolog; od nieświadomości oraz strat i wojennego bólu, poprzez poczucie winy, wyrzuty sumienia i wstyd aż do palącego dzień w dzień na nowo cierpienia.

-Nie powinnaś była! – wrzeszczy, nie bacząc na to, czy ktoś ją usłyszy – Nie miałaś prawa mi tego zrobić! Starałam się, starałam się jak mogłam, dochowałam waszej tajemnicy, próbowałam wszystko odkręcić…Nie miałaś prawa zostawić mnie samej z tym wszystkim! Z nią, z pokutą…

Załamuje się. Łzy lecą ciurkiem po jej twarzy, gdy rzuca zniczem w przyjaciółkę i pada ciężko na ławkę. Gdy unosi wzrok, pomnik anioła przy grobie wydaje się być oburzony jej postępowaniem. Ginny obrzuca wzrokiem kawałki czerwonego szkła i jego stóp. Pomimo upływu lat, anioł wciąż wydaje się mieć twarz Hermiony wraz z posępnym obliczem i spojrzeniem pełnym odrazy.

* * *

Harry wyłonił się w otoczeniu zielonych płomieniu w kominku tuż przed południem. W tym roku sam odprowadził Lily i Jamesa na pociąg, po czym zabrał Albusa do dziadków.

Gdy wrócił, Ginny siedziała pochylona nad kubkiem przy stole. Uniosła głowę, ukazując szarawą cerę, ciemne kręgi pod oczami oraz opuchliznę, stanowiącą dowód na przepłakaną noc.

-Lily wypytywała mnie o Hermionę – rzuciła, patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem w punkt nad ramieniem męża. Ten zamarł w pół kroku. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

-Co jej powiedziałaś?

-A jak myślisz? – syknęła Ginny – Na pewno nie to, że Draco umarł jesienią w Azkabanie, a Hermiona niedługo po nim, na początku 1999 roku. I nie, nie rzuciłam przy okazji, że są jej rodzicami.

* * *

Wszystko, co miało się wydarzyć, zmierzało bezpośrednio ku tragedii, a gdy już się zaczęło, nie sposób było tego powstrzymać. Hermiona Granger zakochała się w Draco Malfoyu zimą 1996 roku, na skrzyżowaniu niewypowiedzianych słów i tęsknych spojrzeń rzucanych z drugiego końca korytarza. Byli wtedy na szóstym roku i pomimo zadania powierzonego chłopakowi, żadne z nich nie przeczuwało jak mało czasu im zostało ani co ich czeka w najbliższej przyszłości. Nie umniejszało to jednak siły ich uczucia, które obudziło w Hermionie nieznane wcześniej pokłady namiętności i egoizmu oraz sprawiło, że przystała na związek skupiający się na cichych, potajemnych schadzkach. Draco z kolei odkrył w sobie zdolność do altruizmu, występowanie czegoś zwanego sumieniem oraz sprzeciwianie się temu, by dziewczyna żyła, chowając się po kątach.

Zaklęci w świecie podniosłych obietnic i wielkich nadziei, ruszyli drugiego maja 1998 roku na Bitwę o Hogwart po przeciwnych stronach, lecz złączeni wspólnym celem – przeżyć, odnaleźć się i żyć razem. Z tą myślą godzinami unikali śmierci – gdy kamienna ściana o mało nie zawaliła się na Hermionę, ta szczęśliwie wylądowała metry dalej, a ilekroć ktoś celował w Draco, jego różdżka natychmiast zmieniała kierunek. Współpracowali całkiem zgrabnie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż chłopak walczył różdżką Crabbe'a, ponieważ jego własną ukradł Harry, gdy uciekł z Malfoy Manor.

Niezależnie od osobistych sukcesów, okrucieństwo wojny prędko zebrało swoje żniwo. Patrząc na stosy ciał swoich przyjaciół, rówieśników i znajomych, Hermiona wpadła w histerię. Przelała się czara skrupulatnie uzupełniana od ponad roku kłamstwami, tajemnicami, życiem w cieniach. Gdy Voldemort podarował obrońcom Hogwartu wspaniałomyślnie godzinę na wydanie Pottera, wszyscy śmierciożercy i ich poplecznicy opuścili zamek. Wszyscy, naturalnie, z wyjątkiem jednego, który nie wypuściłby wtedy dziewczyny ze swoich objęć nawet na sekundę, na cal.

W trakcie bajecznej godziny pośrodku chaosu i terroru wojny, w trakcie godziny splamionej krwią dziesiątek, setek ofiar, cudem niezauważeni Draco i Hermiona, słaniając się na nogach dotarli do Pokoju Życzeń. Ledwo zamknęły się za nimi wrota, gdy gorączkowo zrzucali z siebie ubrania, jęcząc, kąsając i całując się zachłannie. Nie było w nich żadnej niewinności; ich ciała wołały o ukojenie. W tej desperackiej walce o oddech i zdrowy umysł, w tej plątaninie śliny i jęków doszło do czegoś, czego żadne z nich nie mogło się spodziewać, a czego efektów mieli się przekonać dopiero miesiące później.

W tym samym czasie Ginny Weasley, uczepiona połów szaty swojego nieżyjącego brata Freda pierwszy raz w życiu płakała publicznie; płakała gorzkim lamentem osoby, której serce pękło i zmieniło się w drobny pył. Straciła poczucie upływającego czasu; nie wiedziała, czy minęły godziny, dni czy lata. Wstała i chwiejnym krokiem opuściła Wielką Salę, czując wewnątrz przeraźliwą pustkę.

Od tamtej pory pamiętała migawki.

**Mig!** Znikająca między drzewami okalającymi jezioro platynowoblond czuprynę, której nie mogła z nikim pomylić. Płomień wściekłości pożerający jej umysł w miejscu pustki. Furia, która przesłoniła cały świat czerwonym całunem. Trzęsąc się z nadmiaru emocji, Ginny pomyślała _jakim prawem ten tchórzliwy śmieć żyje, a jej brat nie? Kto pozwala na tak rażącą niesprawiedliwość?!_ Gardło zamieniło jej się w gigantyczną, mokrą gulę, utrudniając oddychanie. A Fred…Fred już na zawsze stracił tę możliwość.

Słusznej, czy nie, Ginny desperacko pragnęła zemsty.

**Mig!** Wschodzące słońce po zakończonej bitwie i ludzie, którzy ledwo trzymali się na nogach, wznoszący modły dziękczynne ku niebiosom. Niedobitki wrogiej armii - niektórzy próbowali uciekać, inni dobrowolnie oddawali swoje różdżki aurorom – w tym Malfoyowie, na czele z uśmiechającym się do Hermiony Draco, w którego oczach lśniła nadzieja, a twarz wyrażała bezgraniczny spokój. Ten właśnie uśmiech w oczach Ginny Weasley był oznaką szyderczego triumfu, który popchnął ją w kierunku zbrodni.

**Mig!** Zanim Harry runął jak długi na łóżko powiedział jej, że stracił różdżkę w walce z Fenirem Greybackiem na samym początku bitwy. Zdeterminowana dziewczyna znalazła paskudne zwłoki wilkołaka, a wraz z nimi różdżkę Malfoya. Czując stojące dębem na karku włoski oraz chłodny dreszcz, Ginny wstała i spokojnie ruszyła do polowego namiotu komisji nadzorczej, gdzie odbywały się przesłuchania.

**Mig!** Niedługo później szła zrujnowanym szkolnym korytarzem wyprostowana. Na jej ustach igrał nieobecny uśmiech ilekroć wspominała pewne siebie oblicze Malfoya zdruzgotane w momencie pojawienia się jego własnej różdżki i żałosne próby udowodnienia, że używał innej. Kiedy Kingsley rzucił _Priori Incacatem_ w świetle brzasku pojawiły się widma grupki czarodziejów zamordowanych okrutną, czarnomagiczną klątwą. Wyrok był jednoznaczny – Malfoy był poplecznikiem Voldemorta i mordercą. Był _winny_. Rozkoszna świadomość wymierzenia sprawiedliwości wydawała się ukoić złamane po śmierci brata serce dziewczyny.

**Mig!** Zza gruzów wybiegła czerwona na twarzy i drżąca na całym ciele Hermiona.

-Ginny! Gdzie odbywają się przesłuchania?

Hermiona odetchnęła powoli i przymknęła powieki, gdy dowiedziała się, że przesłuchania dobiegły końca. Oparła się plecami o gołe cegły hogwarckiego korytarza.

**Mig!** Hermiona otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na nią z jawnym szokiem na twarzy, gdy usłyszała, że Malfoy został skazany. Jej twarz nabrała upiornego odcienia bladości.

-Co? – wyrzuciła z siebie pustym, wypranym z emocji głosem. Ginny poczuła dziwne, krępujące uczucie. Streściła przyjaciółce sytuację z przesłuchaniem obserwując, jak twarz dziewczyny z każdą sekundą kurczy się i szarzeje.

**Mig!** W chwili, w której skończyła opowiadać, Hermiona dopadła do niej chwiejnym krokiem.

-To nie jego różdżka! – zawyła niczym zranione zwierzę – To nie on! – Ginny niezgrabnie i niepewnie spróbowała ją objąć. Hermiona wyrwała się i ścisnęła jej nadgarstki – Kto ją przyniósł?

-Ja.

**Mig!** Hermiona zamarła z rozrzuconymi na twarzy włosami. Wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją spoliczkował. Jej wargi drżały, a wielkie i okrągłe jak spodki oczy nieruchomo utkwiły swe spojrzenie w twarzy Ginny. Przypominały niezmącone, ciemne tafle jeziora, na które nagle wpłynęły burzliwe fale. Fale obrzydzenia i nienawiści.

-Hermiono…

**Mig**! Dziewczyna ze zwierzęcym grymasem na twarzy popchnęła Ginny na ścianę, aż tej zadzwoniło w uszach i rzuciła się pędem w stronę błoni. Nierozumiejąca nic Weasley pomasowała tył głowy, wspominając twarde spojrzenie Kingsleya gdy pytał, czy jest pewna swoich zarzutów, a ona odpowiedziała grobowym tonem „_Widziałam go. Widziałam go na własne oczy"._

Tego dnia po raz pierwszy i ostatni Hermiona odważyła się powiedzieć imię _Draco _na głos w Hogwarcie. Powiedzieć głośno. Wykrzyczeć. Wyszlochać.

**Mig!** Ostatnie, co Ginny pamięta z tego dnia to aportowanie się do głównej bramy, którą przewożono oskarżonych. Daleko od wścibskich spojrzeń szkolnych kolegów, Hermiona podbiegła do Draco i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję. Obserwująca ich zza drzewa dziewczyna widziała, jak przyjaciółka desperacko przylega do ciała Ślizgona i zaciska dłonie na połach jego szaty szlochając, że go z tego wyciągnie. Draco przypominał z kolei lodowy posąg. Na jego wciąż zszokowaną twarz wstąpił groteskowy, gorzki uśmiech.

Hermiona ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i wyszeptała prosto w lekko uchylone usta:

-Przeżyjesz. Odnajdziesz mnie. Będziemy razem. Obiecuję, Draco.

Coś w chłopaku wydawało się pękać, coś zabłysło w jego oczach. Nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku, poruszył ustami na kształt dwóch bardzo pięknych, podniosłych słów. Hermiona zrobiła to samo.

Jedno tęskne spojrzenie później aurorzy już ciągnęli chłopaka w stronę bramy. Za nią aportowali się, a dziewczyna upadła ciężko na kolana.

Do tego momentu opowieść Ginny jest zgodna z prawdą. Po bitwie ślad po Hermionie przepadł. Zostawiła lakoniczną wiadomość dla Harry'ego i Rona, że wyruszyła na poszukiwanie rodziców. Malfoy został osadzony w Azkabanie. Ginny próbowała nie myśleć o tych wydarzeniach i odciąć się od wojennej rzeczywistości jak najbardziej jest to możliwe. Później są już tylko _**przełomy**_.

_**Przełom pierwszy**_ – w połowie czerwca odkryła, że jest w ciąży i ta wiadomość zatrząsnęła fasadami całego jej życia. Weasleyowie wpadli w szał. Potrzebowała swojej przyjaciółki, jednak namierzenie Hermiony stanowiło rzecz niemożliwą.

_**Następny przełom**_ nastąpił pod koniec września 1998 roku na łamach Proroka Codziennego. Krótki, rzeczowy, pozbawiony ckliwych wstawek artykuł z pierwszej strony informował o tym, że z nocy 27 na 28 września w Azkabanie doszło do zamieszek. Kilku śmierciożerców próbowało się wydostać, zdobyli różdżki, sytuacja stała się poważna. Przybyli aurorzy i doszło do niemałej magicznej strzelaniny, której ofiarami stali się, niestety, również postronni więźniowie. Lista zabitych zamieszczona obok, a na następnej stronie wywiad z Wyjącymi Wiedźmami na temat najnowszej płyty.

**Mig!** Kubek wyleciał z drżącej dłoni Ginny i rozbił się na panelach podłogi, gdy ta spostrzegła na liście pulsujące i migoczące litery, które ułożyły się w słowa _Draco Malfoy_.

_**Trzeci przełom**_. Nieco ponad miesiąc później straciła dziecko. Cios był na tyle nieoczekiwany i bolesny, że Harry i Ginny nikomu o tym nie powiedzieli, lecz tłumacząc się wątpliwym stanem zdrowia dziewczyny oznajmili, że wybierają się do sanatorium magicznego na północy Szkocji.

Gdy Ginny zaczęła pojmować ogrom swojej zbrodni i uznała utratę dziecka za wyrachowaną zemstę sił wyższych, na początku lutego pojawił się _**przełom**_. Ostatni przełom.

**Mig!** W śnieżny, przejmujący zimnem wieczór do jej okna zastukała czarna sowa. Na pergaminie nabazgrany był jedynie adres, lecz Ginny rozpoznałaby to pismo nawet na końcu świata. W błyskawicznym tempie znalazła się przed ponurą, buro-brązową kamienicą w Ealing. Otworzyła jej tęga, pomarszczona kobieta w czepku i zaprowadziła cuchnącymi stęchlizną drewnianymi schodami do małego pokoju na końcu korytarza.

**Mig!** Hermiona leżała zakopana pod licznymi kocami i kołdrą, trzymając dłonie na pokaźnym brzuchu. Jej oddech był płytki i urywany; słychać w nim było wyraźne rzężenie. Całe jej ciało było rozpalone i lepkie od potu; blade, nie licząc ceglastych wypieków na policzkach oraz sinych, spękanych warg.

**Mig!** Ginny pada przy łóżku przyjaciółki, dławiąc się własnym szlochem; bruzdy łez przecinają jej twarz. Rozpoczyna litanię przeprosin; przeprasza za swoją głupotę, ignorancję, bezsensowne okrucieństwo, za bierność, za to, że nie widziała, _ona nie chciała_.

**Mig!** Hermiona patrzy na nią stalowym wzrokiem; tak podobnym do tego, którym Draco miał w zwyczaju lustrować innych.

-Umieram, Ginny. Od dłuższego czasu wiem, że nie nacieszę się macierzyństwem. Dlatego właśnie ty przygarniesz to dziecko i wychowasz jak swoje; tak, by cały czarodziejski świat nie miał wątpliwości, że jest to pierworodny Potter. Rozprzestrzenisz informacje o tym, że wyjechałam szukać rodzic ów, lecz sama się z nimi nie skontaktujesz. Rozumiesz?

Ginny kiwa zahipnotyzowana w przód i w tył. Przypominają jej się pierwsze miesiące w Hogwarcie, gdy Hermiona recytowała swoim twardym głosem idealnie ułożone plany działania.

-Dlaczego?

-To twoja _pokuta_, Ginny. Jesteś mi to winna.

**Mig!** Po godzinach krzyku, biegnących kobiet w czepkach i ręczników lepkich od krwi na świecie pojawia się Lily Luna Potter, z platynowoblond włosami Draco i oczami Hermiony. Ginny czuje się, jakby dostała łomem w tył głowy.

Hermiona trzyma córkę na rękach i patrzy się na nią tak bolesnym, pełnym miłości wzrokiem, że Ginny zagryza pięść, by się nie rozpłakać.

**Mig!** Lily została zabrana przez kobietę w czepku. Hermiona rzęzi, płacze, blednie i chyba traci przytomność.

-Chciałam, żeby ta miłość umarła razem z nami, dlatego nikt się nie może o nas dowiedzieć, Ginny. Wierzyłam, że potrafimy istnieć tylko razem; gdy jedno odejdzie, drugie pójdzie jego śladem. I patrz, Ginny, umieram z żalu po Draco, lecz nawet umierając, zaczynam żałować że…Co za ironia… Że zostawiam ją samą…

-Więc zostań – szepcze Ginny, ściskając śliską, chłodną dłoń przyjaciółki. Mija dużo czasu, zanim dziewczyna rozumie, że trzyma rękę martwej dziewczyny.

**Mig!** Roztrzęsiona i zapłakana Ginny aportuje się do domu z dzieckiem oraz pokaźnym kufrem.

* * *

Migawki i przełomy ustają. Zostaje prawda.

W rodzinie Blacków przez wieki występowała metamorfomagia. Z niemałą ironią Ginny zauważyła, że dzieje się to zazwyczaj, gdy Blackowie wymieszają swoją czystą krew. Tak było, gdy Andromeda rozrzedziła krew poprzez małżeństwo z Tedem Tonksem, czego efektem była Nimfadora. Tak było, gdy siostrzeniec Andromedy, Draco, rozrzedził krew z Hermioną.

Lily Potter była metamorfomagiem. Przez całe dzieciństwo jej włosy ukazały się rodzicom w każdym możliwym kolorze, o każdej możliwej długości i fakturze. Gdy dziewczynka skończyła sześć lat zdenerwowana Ginny poprosiła ją, by na rodzinnych wizytach próbowała zachowywać naturalny kolor. Dziewczynka odparła, że nie wie, jaki to jest. Ginny przygarnęła wtedy córkę i odparła, że gdy ta się urodziła, miała na głowie kępkę rudych włosów, _takich samych jak mama_. Nawet zdobyła się na uśmiech. Potem Harry zastał ją szlochającą, że Lily rudy nie pasuje i ilekroć się na nią spojrzy, widzi platynowe włosy Malfoya.

W opowieści, którą zmyśliła czternastoletniej Lily umieściła moment zadośćuczynienia, kiedy to zmienia zeznania i doprowadza do uwolnienia Draco. Co zabawne, z czasem sama powoli zaczynała w to wierzyć, kiedy migawki i przełomy zaczęły się zacierać z rzeczywistością a jawą. Potrzebowała wizji szczęśliwego zakończenia tragedii, która w całości była jej dziełem. Potrzebowała wyobrazić sobie, że faktycznie zebrała się na odwagę naprawić wyrządzone zło, gdy w rzeczywistości nie zrobiła nic, by odnaleźć dopiero co owdowiałą przyjaciółkę. Hermiona pozostawiła jej pokutę, lecz nikt nie ofiarował Ginny spowiedzi, więc dokonała tego sama w steku kłamstw, jakimi nakarmiła swoją córkę.

Na początku wychowywanie Lily przypominało błądzenie w mgle. Po zagrożonej ciąży z Albusem Ginny dowiedziała się, że nie jest tak wytrwała jak Molly – jest zbyt słabego zdrowia, by mieć kolejne dzieci. Oznaczało to, że nigdy nie urodzi upragnionej córki i choć kochała Lily od samego początku, od tamtego momentu przelała w nią wszystkie swe ambicje, marzenia i nadzieje.

W skrzyni, którą zabrała siódmego lutego 1999 roku z brudnego pokoju w Ealing znajdował się uporządkowany rządek fiolek ze srebrzystymi wspomnieniami, których nigdy nie dotknęła oraz gruby plik listów z niemal pięciomiesięcznego pobytu Draco w Azkabanie. Listy przeczytała wszystkie i znała je na pamięć, traktując je czasem jak modlitwy.

„…_Jest sierpień, a jak to bywa w Londynie, letnie powietrze jest duszne, parne i pełne zanieczyszczeń; zdecydowanie nie najlepsza panorama dla dziecka. Nie, nie znam płci ani nie wybrałam imienia. Poczekam na Ciebie. Tak samo jak z mieszkaniem – wybrałam pensjonat, bo nie chcę siedzieć w tym nadmorskim domku sama, to zbyt daleko. Jednak widziałeś go już na zdjęciach. Wyobraź sobie nas tam razem, orzeźwiająca bryza ranem, cisza i spokój, i taki mały blondwłosy brzdąc biegnący na swych krótkich nóżkach po piaszczystej plaży. Podoba mi się ta wizja._

_Prawda jest taka, że nie liczy się, czy to będzie dom nad morzem, czy klitka na poddaszu. Ty jesteś moim domem, Draco. Kocham Cię i czekam. Przeżyj, odnajdź mnie i bądźmy nareszcie razem._

_Na zawsze Twoja,  
Hermiona"_

Oprócz tego, w kufrze znajdowało się jedno, pojedyncze zdjęcie; do bólu podobne do zdjęcia Jamesa i Lily Potterów sprzed lat. Hermiona obraca się pod ramieniem roześmianego Draco, który szybko przyciąga ją do siebie i śmieje się w twarzą wciśniętą w jej włosy. Dziewczyna posyła uśmiech prosto do obiektywu, obejmując chłopaka w pasie.

Ginny ostatni raz pozwoliła, by zdjęcie połamało jej serce, po czym chowa je z całą resztą do kufra i zabezpiecza zaklęciem. Na wieku pojawia się srebrny napis Lily, oznaczający, że tylko ona będzie w stanie je otworzyć.

Ginny się boi. Minęło szesnaście lat. Jej córka, której coraz częściej włosy lśnią platyną, w tym roku idzie do szóstej klasy. Będzie w tym samym wieku co Hermiona, gdy zakochała się w Draco. Siódmego lutego osiągnie pełnoletność, a wraz z Harrym przyrzekli, że tego dnia wyjawią jej prawdą i przekażą kufer. Ginny nie jest gotowa na to, by córka ją znienawidziła. Czasem widzi jej niepewne spojrzenie znad książki o anomaliach magicznych i kobieta wie, że Lily podejrzewa, iż jest owocem jakiegoś romansu. To oraz fakt, iż Ginny nienawidzi samej siebie całkowicie jej wystarczy.

Jest jeszcze Hermiona, która przez lata nawiedzała ją w snach. Potem, ironicznie, nadeszła bezsenność i ciągły strach. Dlatego zaczytana w najintymniejsze skrawki duszy swej przyjaciółki w postaci listów Ginny kładzie się do łóżka i dryfuje między snem a jawą. Wyobraża sobie nadmorski dom o białych ścianach i błękitnych okiennicach. Może poczuć bryzę i słone kropelki na języku. Jeśli się postara, to mahoniowe drzwi się otworzą i wyjdzie z nich Hermiona, ubrana w męską koszulę i szorty. Zaraz potem dołączy do niej Draco, obejmie ją w pasie i pocałuje w czubek głowy. Będą stać na brzegu z kostkami zalewanymi przez przypływ, pilnując snu Ginny.

Oto jej pokuta.


End file.
